


Snarl

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan's happy she's on Adora's good side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snarl

Adora was one of the few people, Susan thought, who could look beautiful with a lip curled in disgust, the red line of her mouth no less tempting for the expression. Susan wondered if she had the same talent, or if she would feel the same way, were that expression ever pointed her way.

As it was, she turned to the man who just a moment ago had had his hand on Adora's bottom, and who now was limping away, and slipped her arm around Adora's waist. Despite who her other self was, she felt lucky she's in her favour.


End file.
